The servant of Iapetus
by General agent 678
Summary: Percy and Nico bump into Sadie and Carter at a time of crisis. They find out that the titans and the Egyptian monsters have teamed up together to destroy both worlds. Nico and Percy are caught in a web of lies and puzzles along with the Kane's. The gods are getting suspicious of Percy and Nico. Can they team up to save both worlds? Watch as secrets unravel and events unfold. HIATUS
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys so I'm back to writing after my first failed attempt. Looking back at my writing makes me want to die out of embarrassment. So I'm starting fresh. This is after the last Olympian.****  
****Disclaimer: I don't own Percy Jackson and the Olympians nor do I own The Kane Chronicles ****  
****Percy Jackson P.O.V**  
Percy sighed and ran a hand through his hair out of nervousness. Who could blame him, after the titan war people were still grieving after the lost ones. Especially Percy, no one knew that he still blamed himself over all these losses. If he had been more quick, smarter, organized and focused he could have saved them all, but no Percy had to be oblivious to everything. Percy scowled and glared at the ground, the glass of water beside him started to shake and turn icy, freezing up, a new ability he learned after the war (long story) Percy forced himself to calm down, letting the water melt back into liquid. He was currently at the mess hall for dinner. Watching the new campers that came today being claimed. Percy smiled, at least one good thing that came from the war was his wish for the gods to claim all their kids at the age of thirteen. Now there were kids found and were being claimed all over the place. So many new cabins were being build that it kept all campers on their feet, especially the Athena and Hephaestus cabin building and designing new cabins.

He had to say, both cabins did a very good job. The new cabins looked amazing with new designs and features that now the old campers envied the new campers that were claimed. Percy smiled at that thought, in his opinion the Hecate cabin wad the coolest from all of them. Once you entered a whole display of fireworks set off, not just any kind of fireworks, these fireworks turn into anything you wish to see and they follow you for an hour. Percy grinned, going to the Hecate cabin always made his day. He clapped along with everyone as a child of Nike the goddess of victory was claimed, the girl happily skipped to her table. Although all the claiming was good and all, it was kind of alarming that if he never made that wish all these people would have never been claimed, found or recognized. Percy was glad he made that wish. But there still was a nagging feeling in his mind that something was off. Over the past month everything was peaceful, too peaceful in his case. Call him paranoid but after plenty of years with monsters jumping at you from every corner, no blame on him. He felt like everything was just to fake like glass, one crack the whole thing shatters. Percy felt so frustrated he banged his head on the table. He didn't get it, everyone was happy why couldn't he be? He was cut of his musings when a voice called " Percy?" Said persons head shot up only to see his cousin, Nico di Angelo.

Nico, in his opinion was a pretty mysterious guy, he wasn't geeky like before or the angry boy that jumped to conclusions. He was indeed a mystery, but no matter Percy still considered him as a brother and his best friend and hoped Nico considered him as his brother and best friend as well. Nico always looked like he woke up and still had an obsession with black. Whenever Percy teased him about being a Goth, he made it quite clear that he wasn't. Percy examined Nico, he still had crazy hair like Percy, but for some reason his hair seemed a bit more obsidian colour. Percy didn't know how that was possible. Also the fact his eyes looked like it was peering into his soul. Percy resisted the urge to shiver. Nico was tanned and pale making an odd combo. He was probably tanned because he spent a lot of work on the new cabins helping out the Athena and Hephaestus cabins. The fact that he can conjure a army of the undead did help construction go faster. Even though Nico was the son of the underworld he was starting to get accepted here, like Malcolm and him were good friends and Travis and Conner with Nico was a mad house. They pranks were more complex with Nico in there. Of course him and Nico were close friends. Since the re-construction started Annabeth was always busy( they still had time for each other) and most of his friends were busy helping. He would have helped as well but we all learned Percy and tools do not go together.

Same thing with Nico, so Percy usually went to train, and Nico had the same idea and well since they were mostly free all the time, they hung out a lot over the summer. Now Percy and Nico were pretty close. Close enough to consider each other as best friends, because Grover was busy being lord of the wild and Annabeth was his girlfriend so it didn't count. Percy was glad that Nico opened up to Percy a lot. Percy always felt protective over Nico, if anyone teased him or make him feel unwelcome then they taste Percy's blade. Luckily many people accepted Nico. Percy blinked in surprise when Nico slammed his hand to the table " Helloo... Sea to Percy, do you read me Percy?" Nico said waving his hands around "What? What's happening, were are we?" Percy said sounding alarmed "Sorry, didn't mean to scare you but you were banging your head on the table, then you spaced out for a good 5 minutes, did you hurt your brain from thinking too hard?" Nico said trying to contain his laughter but failing miserably at it." Haha very funny Nico" Percy said sarcastically. Nico them got serious " No seriously, something's wrong Percy I can tell" Percy smiled at the fact his best friend knew him so well "You know me so well" this comment gave Nico a smug grin "Thank you very much, I try" Percy shook his head in amusement "Well... I'm not sure how to put this. I guess everything just seems so..." "..fake?" Nico finished. " yeah, like it's too peaceful, I have a very bad feeling like something bad is happening out there" Percy said. Inwardly he was giddy to the fact that someone understood him. " Um? Where is out there?" Nico said mimicking me. " That's the thing I don't know what I mean by out there either" Percy said seething at himself "Chill Aqua Dude, your just being paranoid, the effects of the war haven't left you either" Nico gave me a reassuring smile. " How could these people be so happy?" Percy suddenly burst out.

"I guess there's that too but, Percy these peo-" Nico was cut off as the camp director Mr.D came on" Well hooray now we got new brats in the camp, now run off to your silly campfire and stop wasting my time" Percy chuckled a bit, his speeches were amusing to hear. Chiron got up as well and gave a warm smile " Before you all go, a reminder to Athena and Hephaestus cabin and all those helping with the construction to meet at the Big house" with that everyone got up and started filling out. Percy looked back to Nico to see him getting up " Will discuss this later Percy, we don't want anyone to hear" Percy nodded and got up as well. Before he could follow Nico a voice called him. He turned around to see his lovely girlfriend " Hey wise girl!" she smiled " Seaweed Brain" and she hugged him. This caught Percy off guard but he wrapped his arms around her as well " I'm so sorry with everything happening things have been so busy, and I don't get to spend time with you, but I have to go to Olympus for a while but I promise so as this is all over-" Percy stopped her ranting by putting his finger to her lip stopping her from talking " Take a deep breath Wise Girl, don't worry I understand , I don't blame you either. Plus I have Nico's company, the best company you can get" Annabeth smiled knowing about his and Nico's friendship " Thanks for understanding Seaweed brain" she gave him a quick kiss and turned around grinning " I got to go see you in a few days, don't do anything stupid" Percy waved " Can't make any promises" Percy can hear her laughter as she ran. Percy turned around searching for Nico " Death Breath where are you?" Percy hollered " Right here, quit shouting!" Nico said as he walked to Percy. Biting back a remark " Where were you?" Percy asked. " I needed a quick word with the Stolls" Nico said grinning mischievously. That was a sign that something bad was going to happen. Ignoring the gnawing curiosity" So you were saying before?" Percy said trying to continue their previous conversation. They started walking" I was saying that these people were in full panic mode for years, when they get a chance of happiness they try to make it last forever, they try to for- " Nico was cut off as Percy banged into a tree. " Ugh what just happened?" Percy moaned, he could hear Nico's laughter in the background but his head was throbbing "You-walked-into-a-tree!" Nico said laughing in between. " That's the second time today! I swear this tree is out to get me" Percy said grabbing Nico's hand and getting up. " You know what, I think I'm going to bed. My pride and head just got wounded "Nico laughed again trying to cover it with awkward coughs." Alright, take it easy Fish Brain" he said teasingly. "I will, zombie boy" with that Percy walked into his cabin bidding a goodnight to Nico. Percy sighed maybe tomorrow things will be better he hoped. He still couldn't shake of the bad feeling growing in his mind. With the thought his head hit the pillow. Thus came his nightmare, the joy.

**Thanks for reading, hope you guys like. Sorry about all the history but I needed you guys to understand what was happening. Don't worry there will be more action next chap. Sorry if it's short but I needed to know if anyone liked it or not. Don't worry if I continue the chapter length will be longer. Review if you want me to continue :D Ideas are always welcome. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Hiii guys so this chapter is dedicated to rainonstarrydays for the first awesome review :D  
Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson or The Kane Chronicles**  
Percy P.O.V  
~Dream~  
_It was night time, the night air was chilly ,it seemed like there was fog everywhere. He seemed to be at a harbour. With a forest on one side. There was a city on the other side but that seemed miles away. It was real quite he didn't even hear an traffic or the tides pushing in. The quietness made a spooky effect on the place. Trying not to think about the emptiness Percy looked at the sky, the sky reminded him of the ocean without the ripples. It had a calming effect on Percy. Tonight, for some reason the stars were glittering in the sky, especially Zoe's constellation, the former lieutenant of Artemis. Percy bit back a sob, he still blamed himself for her death as well. He should have freed Artemis instead of fighting Atlas. What was he thinking! He was like the walking bad luck charm! Percy was so agitated with himself he didn't notice two voices talking"... I told you this was the wrong place" said a feminine voice. _

_Percy's head shot up, he looked around the harbour. He spotted to figures walking around " But this was the place that Bast told me to go to!" Said the boy beside the girl. The boy had curly brown hair with brown eyes. He looked African-American standing with a pose of confidence with a bit of hesitance. His clothes were all black like he was trying to hide in the shadows. He was wearing a hoodless hoodie, with a weird looking necklace that was an eye. For some reason the eye made Percy shiver. The boy's pants were army pants all black with black running shoes. The Girl on the side had silky caramel hair in a ponytail. Which reminded Percy of Calypso, giving Percy a wave of guilt. Percy shook his head, he could think about her later right now he should focus on the dream. Percy could see a streak of red in her hair , Her posture told that she doesn't follow rules. She was dressed in a familiar clothing like the boy expect with black skinny jeans and her necklace was hidden. She had clear blue eyes and had a weird looking staff with her. Now that he thought about it, the boy beside her had a weird glowing sword with a bent in the middle. This was the weirdest duo Percy saw, and trust him he saw plenty of weird things. _

_The girl( Percy wished he knew their names) started talking, breaking Percy out of his observations. " I don't think you comprehended her words through your thick skull" she said waving her hands around indicating the area was empty. " Well then, you could have gotten the directions yourself!" The boy shouted looking infuriated. " I thought for once you-" She started to yell back when the boy shushed her. The girl looking offended " Did you just shush me Ca-" but the boy stopped her once again " Do you hear that?" He whispered to her. His whisper carried around getting lost in the air. Both Percy and the girl strained their ears trying to hear something. Percy felt like his ears would pop if he tried more, until he heard a soft yet vicious growling sounds. " I don't hear anyt-" she was yet again cut off as a odd monster came out, it had the head, as well as wings and front legs of an eagle, with a beak so sharp it looked like it could cut anything. The tail, body and back legs of a lion. Percy did not how he knew all this information, it just all came to him. Beside the Griffon came a hydra and a hellhound. The irony. Percy felt as something was wrong, like this whole setup was wrong. Percy hated the feeling on not knowing something, unfortunately he always had that feeling. Then reality hit Percy, two demigods,( Percy was guessing they were demigods since they had weapons) were attacked by three or at least one, powerful creatures, and Percy didn't think they had fire with them to kill the hydra. _

_"I guess you were right.." Said the girl with pursed lips. "When am i not right?" The boy said cockily. The girl flicked his ear " I never seen those things before" Percy guessed she was talking about all of them. "I-" before the boy could finish his sentence the griffon opened its mouth and shrieked. It's shriek was so loud and ear shattering. It sounded like when someone rubbed their nails against a chalkboard. It sounded like 50 people were scraping their nails against a chalkboard. The griffons shriek was so traumatizing the ground started shaking like an earthquake. The duo fell on the ground covering their ears. Everything around them shook. The ground around the griffon started cracking. The tides started swirling around violently. Percy's ears felt like they were bleeding .It got so loud that everything turned black._  
~End of Dream~ 

Percy shot up right into the bunk of the bed making Percy yelp in pain. He could already feel a bruise forming. The worst part was his ears were still ringing, like every second someone was ringing a loud bell in his ear. Percy groaned and struggled out of his bed. He fell on his knees and scrambled up. Percy's head hurt so much each step made him want to curl into a ball. He finally made it to the fountain his dad gave him as a gift. He looked around looking for a drachma. He picked one up and tossed it into the fountain. "O Iris goddess of rainbows, show me Nico di Angelo, Camp-Half Blood, Hades Cabin" 

Nico di Angelo P.O.V  
Nico was walking to his cabin with a smile on his face. Every time Percy was around he always brought a smile to his face. Which was complete opposite to what he would have done a year ago, he would have scowled and probably kick something hard and break his toes. Who knew so much of a summer could change things. He saw Percy as his brother now, someone who was always there for him. He felt like he betrayed Bianca but she did tell him to let go. If she was here she would be proud at the fact that he wasn't letting his fatal flaw blind him again. He couldn't help it, he inherited it from his dad.

Thinking of dad made Nico's smile flatter. He was so cold hearted and had such a bad reputation that Nico had to work pretty hard to build a good reputation. The fact that he loved Bianca more than him always made his blood boil. What kind of dad was he? At least his dad ignored him half his life. Hearing Percy's story's about his step-dad made him a bit grateful. Nico always wondered if his fatal flaw would be different if he had another godly parent. After spending a whole summer with Percy, he found out Percy tended to blame himself for a lot of things. Nico guessed he still blamed himself for Bianca's and Zoe's deaths, as well as all those heroes that died in the war. Every time he looked at his camp beads or the stars, even looking at Nico. Nico saw in his eyes, all the regret, longing. He could tell all the guilt was eating him. Nico sighed, it was Partly Nico's fault, after the incident all the things he said to Percy did affect him. Nico was glad that he let everything go, or else he would have never found a true family. Nico reached his cabin and opened the door, the torches inside lit up. He had to admit he was decorated his cabin pretty good. There was a black leather sofa.

Nico still had a love for chocolate, so there was a chocolate fountain in the middle. There were torches along the walls and two queen sized beds. The roof of the cabin was enchanted by the Hecate cabin so he could see anything he wanted to see, like flash backs, current event, something happening at the moment or someone. All he had to do was think about it. Nico grinned evilly. Percy Jackson he said out loud. The ceiling shimmered a bit and he saw Percy on his bed, he was tangled in his blankets and was breathing hard like he was having a nightmare. Nico yawned, Percy always had nightmares so it was pretty normal. He thought of the moon, as the ceiling shifted back to the stars and the moon. Nico laid down closing his eyes, he'd talk to Percy tomorrow, about not blaming himself for everything. When he was banging his head on the table today, he could see how depressed he looked. Nico wished he could help him, repay him for everything he gave him. Nico did notice that in front of everyone Percy never let his fear show, after spending a whole summer with him 24/7 Nico could see through his facade. With a small frown his thoughts got sluggish as he started fading in to a dream. His eyes shot open when he heard his name " NICO!" 

**Sorry if there was some OOC characters. I did some research to get there appearance right. Who do you think those two people were? It's pretty obvious. So I would like to thank the people who favourite and followed, you guys encouraged me to write. I'm still not sure if I should continue this story. Review if you want me to continue :D ideas are always welcomed. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Alright, first thing i want to clarify so that I was already done this chapter, but then it got deleted. -_-So i had to redo it, sorry won't happen again :"( but good thing is I have great memory so I'll try to make it as detailed as my first attempt. So thank you for the reviews , I have to say I'm not sure about the parings yet. To Dork: Thank you, so much your review made my day :D and I'll try my best to work on your suggestion.****  
**

Percy P.O.V  
"Nico!" Percy yelled loudly, trying to annoy his cousin and the fact his ears will still ringing. Nico was on his King sized bed, which looked quite comfortable, man he was so lucky. Perch had once begged Chiron to let him get on for himself, but Chiron had said it wouldn't be fair to the other campers, Percy was tempted to ask him why Nico got one, but he didn't. He knew that Chiron wanted Nico to feel comfortable and welcomed at Camp Half-Blood. As well Nico has quite the temper and no one wants to see an angry Nico. Nico at the moment looked like he was having a good dream, to bad Percy ruined it. Nico got up so fast, that Percy heard some cracks. "What?! Who's there?!" He said blatantly. Already he had his sword waving it and looking wildly around probably searching for an enemy. Percy smiled, he had to admire his reflexes "Nico calm down, it's me!" Percy clarified for him. He eyes finally rested on the Iris message. A bewildered look came across his "Why in Zeus name are you IM'ing me in the middle of the night!" Nico said being dramatic, like always, waving his arms around. " I had a dream..." Percy said slowly." So did Martin Luther King, now may I go back to sleep?" He said ignoring the fact, that demigod dreams were different from mortals. Percy wanted to smack some sense into that kid.

Now Percy knew how people felt about him when he was younger, but he wasn't that oblivious. Not saying that Percy was better, but Percy wasn't that heedless. Nico must have saw Percy's vexation because he then said "What? You don't believe me? I can summon him if you want!" Nico said insensibly, looking ready to get up and summon him " No! Nico were demigods? We don't have normal dreams!" Percy said running a hand through his hair. "Oh that too.." Nico said look mortified. Then he suddenly sat up straight and got all serious "Your dreams are really important, so what happened this time" he asked. 

Percy was surprised at the sudden change of mood. Nico was unpredictable, if it wasn't for the obvious signs that he was a Son of Hades, he would have passed as a Son of the Sea god. Annabeth had once told Percy, the fact that he was so unpredictable, made him dangerous, Percy was starting to see what she meant. Percy cleared his throat " There was a girl and a boy, they were at a harbour searching for something... I'm not sure what though, they were arguing so much it could seem like they were siblings or cousins, but they were interrupted by a hellhound, hydra and..." Percy wasn't sure how to tell Nico " ...Griffon" Percy finished studying Nico, a look of surprise came in his face but was gone as soon as it came. " The griffon let out a shriek so loud and traumatizing that both of them were on the ground, and I guess the intensity of the shriek woke me up" Nico nodded and muttered " That's a good strategy, weaken the enemy and then attack" Percy ran a hand through his hair. "That's the point, we have to save them!" Percy said pleadingly. Nico pursed his lips, but one look at Percy's pleading form, Nico gave in. A grin formed on Percy's face "Thanks Nico!" Percy was about to swipe through the message, when Nico stopped him." Wait Percy, which harbour is it?" He said "Remember when your father sent you on a mission, to that harbour with the cave hidden underneath?" Percy said trying to be more detailed. "Oh, that place, got it. Meet you outside of your cabin." He said swiping the message. Percy quickly put on a dark green hoodie, he wrote a note to camp saying he and Nico were on a rescue mission and they shouldn't worry, then he grabbed some ambrosia and nectar and ran out. 

Only to bump into Nico " Took you long enough" Nico said under his breath. Percy rolled his eyes, Nico grabbed his arm "Okay, let's go Perce" Percy halted "Wait, the only way to kill a hydra is with fire!" Nico scowled and sighed "Hades! Where do we get fire?" Only to receive a shrug from Percy. "In the forges they always have an extra stock of greek fire!" Nico exclaimed looking pleased with himself. " I'm not even going to bother asking you how you know that" Percy said grinning. Together they clumsily made their way to the forges. By clumsily, meaning Percy tripping over every single thing " Percy! You going to wake someone up!" Nico said urgently looking around. Percy who was getting up after falling over a rock " I don't get how you're not falling!" Percy said glaring at the ground." Just follow my lead" Nico said chuckling. Without too much commotion they finally made it to the forges. Percy about to blindly walk in was stopped by Nico grabbing him. Percy was about to speak, when Nico pointed at a shadowy figure in front of them. Percy squinted trying to differentiate the obstacle in front of them. He shrugged to Nico, who looked a bit nervous "It's a mechanical dragon, found by...Beckendorf..."he said studying Percy's reaction."He tamed the dragon, but um now since he's ur gone, it's gone rouge..." Nico finished trailing off at the last part. Percy for the most part, didn't hear anything after Beckendorf's name. A wave of guilt washed over Percy, almost making him fall to his knees. It was all his fault, he was being selfish, he could have grabbed him before jumping, he should have fought harder. Some hero he was. They say his fatal flaw was loyalty, Percy didn't think he was very loyal to him. He had given in, why couldn't it ever be him! 

Then Percy remembered two demigods, life were at stake and they could die because of his mourning's. He grit his teeth "Then we sneak around it" Percy stated raising his head. He started to make his way there. The dragons claws were outstretched in front of him. Percy took giant steps over each finger, he was doing pretty well, until the dragon decided to shift. Percy who was about to take another step, was caught in an awkward position, he tipped over and fell hard, grazing his face into a claw. A sharp sting came from his face. The curse of Achilles prevented him from getting hurt, but it was still painful. Percy got up from the ground and looked at the dragon who hadn't even stirred " Wow deep sleeper" Percy muttered. That was his first mistake. The mechanical dragon opened one an eye. It stated wiring and creaking. Like when an old computer is turned on, and starts humming noises. That's what the dragon sounded like, as it grew to full height Percy wasn't so sure how they'd get out of this one alive. The bronze dragon had flowing red eyes and was breathing smoke, great a fire breathing dragon, what else can it do, shoot laser beams out of his eyes? The dragon let out a full roar breaking Percy out of his hopeless thoughts. " Percy do something!" Nico shouted as he pulled out his stygian sword from the ground. Percy nodded and took a deep breath to calm his nerves. He extended his arms and focused in his claws and mouth. The water vapour around both things started to become visible and solid. Percy clenched his fists and ice instantly formed around the claws and mouth. The ice on the claws kept it locked to the ground. The ice around the snout kept it from making more noise. Percy could feel the dragon fighting, but Percy clenched his fists so hard his knuckles were turning white. Percy then noticed he was wasting his energy and immediately unclenched his fists, the ice turned into water and splashed onto the ground. 

The dragon looked really annoyed and let loose a burst of fire at Nico who ducked and rolled away. The dragon brought down it's claws on Nico who blocked it with his sword, Nico backed up and sliced the sword on his arm, it hardly even made a scratch, he let out a curse " What the Hades? Perce a sword won't do anything! What do we do?" He yelled as Nico dived again." Give me a second!" Percy yelled back, he examined the dragon as it tr. It was mechanical, something had to fuel it, but what? Nico tripped as the dragon almost ate him. Some oil spilled out of the head as it snapped its jaws. Oil! That's it, wasn't oil part water? Who cares it was still worth the shot. Percy extended his hands forward again, he concentrated searching for a water source, at first he found nothing, but he focused harder, he would not let down Nico this time. A sudden tingle went down Percy's spine. He could now feel the control coursing through his fingers. It made him giddy. He felt some other things with water as well, but he ignored that, he focused on the dragon. Percy curled his fingers a bit, the dragon suddenly halted. It started curling into a ball and made the noise that tinfoil made. 

Percy grinned manically at the thought that he could do anything he wanted to. Percy crossed his arms. The dragon started bending at odd angles. " Percy! Stop, your destroying it!" Nico yelled looking horrified. "Isn't that a good thing? I thought it was rouge, there's no use in it anyway "Percy said starting to move his arms again."There is use! I believe that a Son of Hephaestus in the future can fix this dragon!" Nico pleaded with him. When he made no sign of stopping Nico yelled "Please, for Beckendorf!" That name broke Percy out of his trance and he suddenly put his arms on his side, the dragon collapsed in front of them. Percy was disgusted with himself, something go over him, he didn't know what he was doing. The power he just unlocked made him scared. "Go get the Greek fire Nico" he whispered. Nico who looking worried nodded and ran off. Percy cursed himself for letting control go, never again would he use that power. Percy took out some ambrosia and ate it smiling at the taste. It renewed his energy but Percy was still exhausted. Probably the curse of Achilles. Nico ran back before Percy could do anything about it "Okay lets go" Percy said avoiding Nico's gaze. Nico nodded and grabbed his arm and in a blink of an eye they were gone. 

**Sorry it took so long, anyway I wanted to ask you guys if I add enough detail? What do you guys think? Please Review, not sure if I should continue :D Ideas are always welcome**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys, sorry for the wait but the last week of school :D and things have been crazy but I promise no more late posts. Thanks for the people that followed and favourite :) Suggestions are always welcome. This chapter is dedicated to**_ .779_** for answering the question XD ****  
****Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson nor do I own the Kane chronicles ****  
**

Percy P.O.V  
Percy forgot to mention how much he loved shadow traveling, note the sarcasm, he felt cold slick shadows skim his cheek making him shiver. Percy swore he heard shrieks in the background, all he saw was black, making Percy feel a bit crazy. The only reassurance he had was Nico's hand on his arm. Percy felt like he was on a roller coaster that kept on swirling. Probably Uncle Hades trying to make his trip as worse as possible.

Nico and Percy landed with a thump. Percy let out a groan from the floor, and decided to stay there. He felt the cold chilly air bite his cheeks, sending shivers down his spine. Percy growled as he felt different water sources all around him, and worst of all he felt Nico's. It's like when he first used that power, he unlocked a gate and now he can easily use it. Percy felt a bit incensed at the fact, his eyes flashing darkly. " Percy get up already" said an annoyed voice. Percy looked up at Nico and quickly scrambled up "Sorry got lost in thought" Percy said avoiding Nico's piercing gaze. Nico scrunched his face and opened his mouth to say something else, when a look of surprise flashed on his face. " Do you hear that?" Nico said walking slowly behind a tree. Percy for the first time looked at his surroundings. They were at the outskirts of a forest. Tall trees shadowed them, giving a scary effect. In the distance Percy heard some waves, making him relax. Percy listened to the waves with a smile until he heard a shriek, it was muffled but you can tell that it sounded like a banshee. Percy looked at the source on noise, until his eyes landed on some blurred blobs. "Nico I thought I told you it was at the harbour" Percy said looking at Nico who was squinting at the blobs as well. "Yeah I know that, but we can't just drop ourselves into a battle ground" Nico said biting his lip and started walking forward. That did make sense so Percy didn't argue and jogged after him.

As they closed up to the blobs, Percy started to make out more detail. One thing for sure is that three of them were not humans. He saw the outline of two figures on the ground covering their ears. Percy winced as he saw the griffon close his mouth. It was like as soon as he woke up everything stayed where it was. Or maybe his dream just showed the upcoming events. Percy chose the latter, he did not want to know anything about time freezing. Percy's thinking session was cut off as the hellhound lunged at the boy. Oh no you don't Percy thought, he concentrated on the water in the harbour and quickly lifted it, and pushed it against the hellhound, pushing it about a mile away. Percy panted a bit. The harbour was hard to control for some reason, it took him a lot of willpower. Percy didn't care, he will fight no matter what. The hellhound quickly came back but Percy blocked him, he stood between the hellhound and the two people on the ground still recovering from the after effects of the attack. Percy winced as he remembered how much pain he was in after the dream, and that was only a dream, they had to face it close up. Ouch was all that Percy could say to them. The hellhound growled but when Percy uncapped his sword, it retracted a bit, but stood ground. "A brave one I see" Percy said tauntingly. The hellhound seemed to get angry making Percy inwardly smirked. This was going to be fun Percy thought as he dodged another claw. Percy kept on dodging, as the hellhound kept on trying to bite him. Thus making the hellhound go full on rage mode. Percy knew he should stop before something serious happened, but Percy couldn't help himself. He ducked as the hellhound went for his abdomen. The hellhound crashed into the tree. Percy could have easily swiped his sword and finish the monster, but he didn't want to. "PERCY! Stop playing around!"Nico shouted looking frustrated, especially in the position he was in. The griffon was almost on top of him. Percy looking alarmed, thanked the gods there was lots of fog, he made an icicle, by concentrating on the water particles in the fog. He took an aim and threw it right and the griffons face, and at contact it exploded. Pushing the griffon back, letting Nico get up. Percy grinned and thanked Will from the Apollo cabin who thought him how to throw a dagger. Percy turned back to the hellhound and swiped his sword in an arch. The hellhound exploded into dust.

A smirk came on Percy's face but flattered when he heard a scream. He whipped around to see the girl clutching her stomach with the boy by her side. The hydra was hissing above them. Percy mentally face palmed. How could he forget about the hydra, why was he so stupid. Athena did once tell him that his ignorance will probably kill someone. Percy wanted to punch something at that thought. No he would not allow anymore killing, he could throw a tantrum later. Percy ran to the boy who looked ready to kill the hydra for hurting the girl. "I'll take care of him, you should attend her" Percy told the boy. Looking relived the boy nodded and went to the girl. Percy turned back to the hideous sight. "Here snake thingy" Percy said trying to get the hydra's attention. "Wow you sure are ugly, are you sure you aren't related to Medusa" That worked all right.

The hydra threw acid at Percy in an instant, Percy barely dodging. Percy knew he should take this more seriously than the hellhound. The hydra was way faster, plus he had to help Nico. The hydra snapped his jaws at him and kept on attacking not even giving Percy a chance to breath. Percy tensed as the hydra threw acid at him, he ducked but tripped on something hard, letting out a yelp of pain holding his ankle. His eyes widened as more acid came his way, he quickly let go and rolled away. Percy swung his sword blindly, he must have gotten lucky because he heard a sickening crunch and looked up to see one of the hydra's head was on the ground. Oh great Percy thought as he watched two more heads grow. Percy quickly got up, think he told himself, how could he get Greek fire on the hydra without the heads eating him. Percy did a side way kick at head that came close to his arm, turning to see a head coming straight at him.

Percy yelped and clenched his fist waiting for the pain to come. When it didn't he opened his to see...ice. A giant ice shield was in front of Percy. Ice that gave him an idea. Percy grinned and unclenched his fist turning the ice back to water. The hydra was on the other side but Percy used the water to push him back. The hydra could wait for a while. "NICO!" he shouted at his cousin. Nico had his eyes closed, the ground stated shaking. Cracks appeared, and out of the cracks came Skelton. Any other person would have screamed and ran around in circles but Percy was used to it. The Skelton warriors, attacked the griffon who looked in pretty bad shape. Nico turned around to Percy " What is it?" Nico asked. " I have a plan" Percy said looking excited. " It was your dream that lead us here, I'm not sure where your plan would lead us" Nico said looking doubtful. " Don't worry have faith in me, now all you have to do is shadow travel me when I give you the signal" Percy said pleadingly. Nico nodded reluctantly. Percy turned looking for the hydra to see it coming at him.

Percy took a breath, he could do this, the hydra charged at him full speed, Percy dived sideways, as the hydra skidded to a halt and was about to turn. Percy remembered Annabeth thought Percy how to do an aerial. It took Percy forever to master but he did it. If he was lucky the heads could not snap him since he was moving too fast. If he just casually got up on top. The heads could snap him before he could execute the plan. With an aerial he could land fast and finish the job within mere seconds. Percy focused in the task as he ran at the hydra. He prayed to the gods he could still do an aerial. It was pretty easy if you could do a high cartwheel. Here goes nothing Percy thought and flipped his body making a splits in the air. Percy wasn't very flexible but the splits was close enough. Percy felt all the blood rush to his head, but went down as fast as it came as Percy landed on something scaly. Percy opened his eyes, he didn't have time to observe how it felt to be the first demigod to ride a hydra. Percy brought out riptide and uncapped it. The gleaming sword came out in a blink of an eye. With no time to waste he swiped his sword across and felt some.

It felt like he was cutting oil, slow motion. Percy wanted to gag as he saw all the heads fall on the ground. He reminded himself if the task at hand and took out the Greek fire. This was the hard part be needed Nico to shadow travel him off at the right moment, so he wasn't blown apart. He quickly dumped out the Greek Fire and yelled " NICO!" He saw the fire starting to explode until he felt himself disappear. All he saw was darkness and he felt the coldness in the shadows. This time he didn't have Nico's reassurance beside him. Everything was going in circles as Percy landed. Before he could collapse on the ground, Nico grabbed him. Percy heard the remaining explosion. Nico and him were a safe distance from the explosion " I can't believe it worked, not bad Perce" Nico said grinning. "Let's hope the Griffon was in the explosion as well" Percy said. As soon as it dawned over them two "THE GRIFFON" Percy searched wildly for the griffon. Said creature was approaching the boy who had his back turned, and swatted him into a tree, like it was the easiest thing in the world.

This made Percy's blood boiled. The griffon looked ready to attack the boy again. Not this time, no one would get hurt, Percy could truly be the hero, he would not watch as others go down. He didn't know what he was doing, all he could think about was saving the boy. He had a sudden urge to. Before he knew it he dived straight at the boy, pushing him to the side. Percy felt hot searing pain in his abdomen, he didn't know what happened, he put his fingers on his abdomen, and retracted quickly. Percy couldn't hold back anymore and a scream tore through his throat. All Percy saw was black spots and felt his conscious searing. He didn't care as long as the boy was safe... safe "PERCY!" 

**Again sorry for the wait, and worst chapter ever ugh i hate it so much do you guys think I should redo it. How was the fighting scene, was it bad please tell me your opinion. Reviews make me motivated. ****  
****Suggestions are always Welcome :) **


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey sorry for the wait. Happy Canada Day! :D and Independence Day! :D Thank you for all the reviews and follows and favourites. For the long wait you guys get a real long chapter. XD****  
****To The Twelve Olympian: Congrats! You have a very good eye. Yes it is true that he cannot be injured. But in my story there is a whole plot on why he gets injured, which you have to keep on reading to find out why. Thanks for pointing that out so now it's clear to everyone. Sorry if it made you upset. Keep reading :)****  
****Katherine cullen16: who knew one word could be inspiring, thank you! You made my day :D****  
****Blackstream7: thank you, I'm glad you like it sorry I made you wait long :)****  
**** : thank you, I update when I feel motivated and I feel motivated when I get reviews :)****  
**

Nico P.O.V Going back in time  
When Percy fell down and hit his face against a talon, Nico knew they were goners, like seriously it was a 30 feet dragon, maybe taller against two demigod kids. The fact that they were both one of the big three kids did make the chances of surviving slightly more likely by hardly any. Surprisingly the dragon never woke up, not even twitched a bit, was it even functioning? Something not surprising was when Percy spoke out loud. Nico let out a small groan. When will Percy learn! The dragon opened one eye and oddly it looked like a dinosaur opening its eyes in those dramatic dinosaur movies. Nico couldn't help himself as he thought this. He was brought out of memories as the dragon started to make odd noises. Nico was on the verge of panic. Neither he or Percy ever faced a dragon before. There was no fatal flaw of a bronze dragon. Nico wanted to start cursing the dragon for existing, but realizing it won't get him anywhere he settled to glowering. The dragon let out a full earth shattering roar, making Nico want to cover his ears. Nico shook his head, he can do that later, he concentrated on the ground and thought of his sword, his hand went right through the ground, instead of hitting solid soil. Nico felt the hilt of his sword, and pulled it from the ground with a small smirk. This way he didn't have to carry it everywhere or wear his ring. The dragon snarled loudly, making Nico look up in alarm "Percy do something!" He shouted at his clumsy cousin who was staring blankly at the dragon. His blankness made Nico worried. Did saying Beckendorf's name affect his that much? Was he still mourning? Nico had seen the affects of Beckendorf's name change Percy's mood in an instant. Guilt and regret had washed over his eyes, but mostly anger had shined brightly in Percy's eyes.

Nico wasn't sure who the anger was directed at but one thing for sure was that no matter how much times Percy said he was over the deaths, he surly wasn't and was still beating himself over it. Percy had immediately loss any signs of happiness on his face. It frustrated Nico in the fact that he didn't know what to do. Percy looked alarmed at his name being called but he still nodded. He took a deep breath and extended his arms. Oh great Nico thought he was going to try and freeze the dragon's mouth and claws. That was going to waste his energy. Just what we needed. Percy with his arms extended in front of him kind of looked like a zombie. He looked pretty pale and the moonlight didn't help the effect either. He was concentrating pretty hard meaning he was standing stiffly still. So you couldn't blame Nico for calling him a zombie.

Nico heard a loud cracking sound, snapping Nico out of his thoughts. Ice was circulated around the snout of the dragon, shutting it close, there was more ice trapping the dragons claws to the ground. The ice was clear looking like diamonds, looking fragile but was actually the opposite. Nico smiled, Percy with no doubt was getting stronger with his ice control. Although the ice usually responded with his emotions a lot. The dragon was unwilling to be tamed as it struggled violently against the restraints. The dragon broke free looking irked. It let loose a wave of fire directly at Nico.

Fire! Fire! Move Yourself! Nico shouted inwardly. He ducked, feeling the hot searing flames above him. He hated flames, it brought back memories that he wanted to forget. Nico got up and sliced the dragons scales hardly making a dent. The dragon looked pretty annoyed and let loose another wave of fire. Nico yelped and did a front roll sideways. He instantly scrambled up from the ground and got ready for a battle, the dragon didn't disappoint as it brought down its claws on Nico. Only to be blocked by Nico's sword. Odd duel, Nico thought, Claws against sword. Nico growled and pushed back the claws locked on to his sword. The push was stronger then he meant it to be as the dragon stumbled back into more trees. "Oops" Nico said looking guiltily at the trees. Nico sliced the dragon's scales hoping it would do something. Sadly it didn't "What the Hades? Perce a sword won't do anything! What do we do?" Nico yelled to his cousin. "Give me a second!" Percy yelled back. Great in a second I can be ripped apart. All of a sudden Nico's instincts went crazy and told him to dive to the left. He followed his instincts, just in time as claws raked the tree he was standing in front of. Unfortunately Nico had jumped right into another tree.

Nico moaned clutching his side, the tree had to be standing there Nico thought glaring at the tree as he stood up. The dragon took advantage of Nico being distracted and swapped him into a boulder, with its long scaly tail. His back connected with the boulder. Nico let out a groan his back now really killed. "Stupid dragon" Nico muttered as he got up. His heal connected with a branch and he fell backwards. Only to hear a loud snap in front of him and feel a rush of air. Where he was standing before was the dragons head. Apparently the dragon tried to eat him with its razor sharp teeth. Nico thanked the gods for his luck, one second short he would have been joining his father the hard way. Nico felt heat radiating off its snout. Nico wanted to start coughing but instead he grunted, wanting to get up, but if he did he would collide into the dragon. Nico slowly backed away. Well if this is my end one thing I would like to say was this is all Percy's fault and his stupid dream Nico thought silently cursing Hypnos.

The dragon wasn't even moving it had halted, it looked like it was in a great struggle. Nico let out a breath he didn't know he was holding and looked around to see Percy with his hands outstretched again. The dragon suddenly started twitching, it started making the horrible crumpling sounds and started bending in odd angles. Nico gasped in horror and looked at Percy, who's eyes were glowing a bright neon green, his face split into a cruel grin. Nico opened his mouth trying to find his voice "Percy! Stop your destroying it!" Nico yelled and the glowing boy. "Isn't that a good thing? I thought it was rouge, there's no use in it anyway" Percy shouted at him. No it wasn't he was interfering with the Prophecy...No! "There is use! I believe that a Son of Hephaestus in the future can fix this dragon!" Nico pleaded with him. This wasn't Percy, he had to make him see reason. Percy wasn't supposed to be cruel. "Please, for Beckendorf!" That would surely get him out of his trance. Nico cringed he didn't want to say that but it was desperate measures.

Just like Nico predicted Percy let out a gasp, hands falling to his side. The glowing stopped and Percy looked mortified. The dragon had collapsed on the ground wheezing a bit. Nico wanted to help Percy so badly, he looked like he was in an internal battle. Before he could say anything Percy said in a deathly quiet voice "Go get the Greek Fire Nico" Percy said staring off to nowhere. Wow Nico thought demanding much, but he decided to stay quiet and instead nodded and ran inside the Forges. Nico quickly found the Greek Fire and ran out. Nico felt a bit winded from all the dodging and near death experiences. That didn't matter, Nico thought and Percy what has gotten into you Nico thought as he ran outside. Percy was staring off to nowhere, Nico tried to catch his gaze but Percy avoided him. "Ok lets go" Percy said before Nico could say a word. Nico was about to protest but seeing the look on Percy's face, Nico decided to comply. Nico grabbed Percy's arm and focused on the shadows. In a instant they were gone. 

Nico loved the feeling on shadow traveling, it was like a rush of air right at him, pumping him with Adeline. Nico was used to the darkness so it didn't bother him, he could tell Percy was paranoid. They both landed with a thump, resulting a groan from Percy who had collapsed on the floor. Nico was already up peering around listening for sounds of a battle. He heard nothing except some growling. Growling? Nico looked around frantically looking for the source of the sound. Surprisingly it was coming from Percy. The air started to become humid and where Percy was laying down, started freezing up. In alarm Nico said "Percy get up already" trying to sound annoyed. It sure worked and Percy scrambled up." Sorry got lost in thought" Percy said meekly. Nico sighed Percy was the worst liar alive. Percy stop being secretive and tell me what's wrong, Nico thought and opened his mouth to say that, when he heard a faint wailing sound. "Do you hear that?" Nico said out loud. Nico tried to hear more bit all he heard was wailing. He could make out a few blobs in the distance. Nico squinted his eyes trying to catch more detail." Nico I thought I told you it was at the harbour" Percy asked Nico as he stood up. "Yeah I know that, but we can't just drop ourselves into a battle ground" Nico started walking towards the noise, any more questions he wanted to ask, but Nico kept his mouth closed. Percy following behind.

Nico took an intake of air when he saw the griffon, honestly he wasn't expecting it to be that funny looking, like the head looked too big for the body, Nico wanted to laugh out loud. The hydra and hellhound were standing beside the griffon like its little minions. Nico saw the two people on the ground. They had a strange aura around them. Something odd was with them, they couldn't be demigods...Nico's eyes widened, could it be? Nico snapped out of thought the hellhound lunged at the figures. Luckily Percy stopped him with a powerful wave. Percy then attacked the hellhound. "I guess the griffon is all mine" Nico said under his breath and turned to face the griffon. Nico tried to concentrate on defeating it instead of laughing. Nico pulled out his sword, let's get this over with he thought and swung his sword aiming for the head. Unexpectedly the griffon moved out of the way. What in the world? Nico tried again but the griffon moved out of range. Nico seethed, and kept on trying with the same results. It was like A game of cat and mouse " What? Are you not going to attack?!" Nico snarled. Nico should learn how to keep his mouth closed because the next thing he knew the griffon was on top of him, his claws sinking painfully into Nico's shoulder. Nico's back was pressed against the ground. The griffons large eyes bore into him. Don't look at his eyes, Nico kept on chanting to himself. Nico looked to the side and saw Percy playing dodge ball or in his case dodge-the-claws. "PERCY! Stop playing around!" Nico shouted at him. Percy looked alarmed at being called, and even more when he saw Nico. Nico looked back at the griffon, next thing he knew a large icicle collided with the griffon exploding with water, pushing the griffon off. Unfortunately the water fell on him as well.

Nico growled Percy would pay for that he thought as he got up. He could have handled the situation himself, Nico face palmed when he remembered that he could have shadow travelled out of the griffons grasp. Nico heard a scream but ignored it, Percy could handle that. Nico looked around and found the griffon looking dazed but still alive. Nico swung his sword in an arch, the sword connected with the wings of the griffon, the griffon screeched as the sword hit him. The griffon tried to bite Nico who jumped out of the way. Then it did something odd. It started doing this weird movements like it was trying to vomit. Move! Nico's instincts screamed. Nico hopped backwards in time to see some green flowing water fell in front of him. Is it that acid? No it was too thin to be acid. Nico let out a yelp as he was caught off from his thoughts and jumped sideways as the griffon attacked again. Someone has got to take care of that. Nico picked up a rock, pulled back his arm and aimed for the beak of the griffon. Bad news was that the griffon moved, good news was that the rock hit eye of the griffon. "Better than nothing" Nico muttered. Nico needed to surprise the griffon and the best way to do that is have more than one person.

Nico concentrated on rising the skeletons to serve him. He heard his name in the background but he ignored it. When the ground started shaking Nico smiled in satisfaction as the skeletons raised out of the cracks. Kill the griffon he thought and the skeletons obeyed and went for the griffon. Nico turned around and yelled "What is it?" to Percy. Who gave him a grin in return. "I have a plan" he said. Nico mentally screamed. Percy's plans always ended up with someone almost dead. "I don't know Percy, your dream lead us here, I'm not sure where your plan would lead us" Nico reasoned with him. Nico felt some pain in his lower back, but ignored it. He knew sooner or later he was going to collapse out of exhaustion, but he had to hold on for a bit more. "Don't worry, have some faith in me, now all you have to do is shadow travel me when I give you the signal" Percy said pleadingly. Nico nodded, couldn't Percy be more specific. Nico knew he should stop Percy, but he already ran full out at the hydra "Great" Nico said watching Percy do a perfect aerial. Whoa who knew Percy could do an aerial? Nico watched as Percy landed and brought out his sword and cut al the heads in one sweep. He brought out some Greek Fire. Wait! That's what he was doing? No! Nico raged on as Percy dumped the Greek Fire out, and yelled " NICO!" Said person panicked and concentrated the shadows around Percy. In an instant Percy was beside him stumbling forward. Nico caught his arm before he fell. The explosion rocketed through the quite night making a huge ruckus "I can't believe it worked, not bad Perce" Nico congratulated Percy. Percy looked exhausted but brightened at Nico's attempt of a compliment. "Let's hope the Griffon was in the explosion as well" Percy said staring around. Wait..." THE GRIFFON" both of them yelled. Hades! How could he forget about the griffon, what was wrong with him, your never supposed to let your guard down, why did he let his guard down?! Nico thought hysterically. Calm down Nico he told himself, no hard done to anyone. Boy was he wrong, Percy was sprinting to the two teens. The griffon was there as well, he swatted the boy aside like he was a mere doll. Nico growled at that, the griffon was acting like it ruled the world, somebody's got to teach it a lesson. Nico watched helplessly as Percy tackled the boy who stood up. What was this, football? At the same time as the tackle, the griffon made the strange movements and spit out the green stuff. It was like slow motion, so painful to watch. Nico gasped as the green stuff collided with Percy's abdomen. No! This was all wrong, breath Nico he told himself. Percy is invincible nothing can hurt him. But something told Nico that wasn't the case as Percy let out a painful shriek from the ground, filled with agony. "PERCY!" Nico screamed and ran to him.

No this was all wrong, this wasn't supposed to happen, why did Percy do this?! Why did he have to sacrifice himself for a random kid!? Nico wanted to yell at the boy who was nowhere in sight, but then he remembered that he was responsible to kill that griffon, this was Nico's fault..fault. It him like a ton of bricks. Something snapped inside him, Nico let out a scream filled with raw emotions, sorrow, guilt, anger, frustration, rage and a hint of fear. What Nico did not know was the shadows' were thickening around him, all jumping around glowing darkly. When Nico had screamed the shadows attacked the griffon. The shadows swirled around the griffon creating a powerful vortex. Nico noticed the wind had picked up and looked up to see the shadows swirling around the griffon in a small tornado. It was like a giant vacuum cleaner sucking in the dirt, in that case the dirt was the griffons flesh. It tore apart it's skin like it was just paper, not much could be seen from all the shadows, but Nico got glimpses of white? Wait is that bones?! Nico's eyes widened as more flesh tore apart. Nico could hear the griffons screams. The shadows started to dissolve into thin air. Showing bones of the griffon.

Nico started in awe, he had a skeleton of a griffon who he can command. Nico shook his head, no he had to intend Percy. He turned around to see the green stuff sinking into Percy's body. "NO!" Nico yelled and seized Percy's arm, forgetting the griffon's Skeleton, and Nico dragged Percy's body to the harbour. "Hold on Percy" Nico muttered to the boy. Nico couldn't make himself to look at his body so he focused on where he was going, the water. The water in the harbour seemed to protest against Nico making his irked "Just this time...please" Nico said his knees feeling weak, his head was feeling light, like he was walking on a cloud. Nico grunted and pushed Percy's body into the water. The water started sizzling but Nico didn't see if it was healing Percy or not. Nico collapsed on the ground coughing a bit. He had no energy left, dark spots danced around his vision. Nico gripped Percy's wrist, if he let Percy go then he would float away from shore. Nico's fingers were loosening, his breath becoming shallow. "Are you alright?!" A male voice said." Urrmn...ugh..." Was all Nico said before he welcomed the darkness. 

**So guys how was the chapter? Tell me what you think. I had to make a few tweaks in chapter 3 but nothing major. Anyway I decided to do Percy Jackson questions! Because I love answering these. The first one's going to be easy, tell me if you guys want hard. ****  
**Q: What is Percy's old stepfather's name?  
**So review guys, tell me your opinion. Suggestions are always welcome XD**


	6. not an update

Hi guys, sorry but this is not an update, I've decided to put the story on a HIATUS just for a while until I feel motivated again to continue this story. SO inspire me if you want me to continue, again I am so sorry for not updating, although I'm doing a Danny Phantom story if you want to read. Until next time :) see you


End file.
